A quel prix !
by CharlieEnimsay
Summary: Aria, Spencer et Hanna les regardaient , les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient retrouvées Alison mais à quel prix !


"- Can't you see me ? Can't you see me breathing ? Look at me !"

Alison ravala tant bien que mal ces larmes. Raconter ce qui s'était passer ce soir-là la soulageait et lui rappelait d'innombrables souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférer oublier à jamais. Mais elle devait le faire... pour ses amies. Elle leurs devait bien ça après tout.

Elle raconta la fin de son histoire, la fin de cette nuit tragique. Elle fût soulager quand ses amies décidèrent de changer de sujet, mais le fût beaucoup moins quand quelqu'un vint frapper contre la vitre du restaurant, vitre qui ne tint pas longtemps et encore une fois elle se retrouva à courir pour survivre sauf que cette fois cela était différent, très différent. Ces amies étaient avec elle, et elle n'allait sûrement les abandonner une deuxième fois. Elle voulut fermer la marche, comme ça si "A" tirait, c'st elle qui serait touchée et pas une de ses précieuses amies. Mais Emily l'en empêcha.

Elles arrivèrent sur le toit et cherchèrent une issue de secours mais rien, elles étaient piégées et "A" ne leur ferait pas de faveur. Alors les cinq jeunes filles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres, chacune essayant de protéger ses amies.

"A" les rejoignit sur le toit, l'arme en main, prêt à tirer.

Il la pointa sur Alison et cette dernière l'imaginait très bien sourire sous son masque.

"- GoodBye Alison."

Et il tira.

Alison ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact de la balle qui se logeait dans son corps mais à la place elle sentit un poids contre son corps. Quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras. Une douce odeur de vanille lui monta au nez, odeur qu'elle connaissait bien, c'était celle du shampoing qu'utilisait Emily. Elle ouvrit les yeux au même moment ou un liquide chaud coula le long de des vêtements.

Un liquide poisseux.

Un liquide rouge vif.

Du sang.

Et elle comprit que ce n'était pas le sien quand Emily s'effondra. Elle la rattrapa de justesse.

"- Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Emily ? murmura Alison.

- Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance ?! s'écria Hanna."

Alison laissa ses larmes couler. Elle qui voulait protéger ses amies. Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir, jamais !

"- N-ne dis p-pas ça ! murmura Emily faiblement."

La main pleine de sang de l'ancienne nageuse se posa délicatement sur la joue d'Alison. Cette dernière lui embrassa le front.

"- Tu me connais bien, hein ?! lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots."

Aria se posa aux côtés d'Alison et appuya fortement sur la blessure d'Emily pour stopper l'hémorragie. Tandis qu'Hanna et Spencer essayaient de prévenir quelqu'un.

"- J-je suis c-contente de t-t'avoir v-vu Ali', avoua Emily les yeux demi-clos.

- Non Emily, ne ferme pas les yeux s'il-te-plaît, supplia Alison."

Spencer s'approcha d'elles.

"- Ne t'avises même pas de fermer tes putains de yeux Emily ! menaça-t-elle. Alison est là, tu vois. C'st ce que tu voulais, non ?! Alors parle-lui."

Alison remercia Spencer silencieusement. Son amie essayait de trouver un moyen pour qu'Emily ne ferme pas ses yeux alors qu'elle même n'arrivait plus à parler tellement elle avait mal.

"- J-je t'en a-ai voulut, murmura Emily."

Alison sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emily suive les instructions de Spencer.

"- J'je t'en a-ai t-tellement voulut, j-je te d-détestait p-pour avoir j-jouer avec m-mes sent-timents. M-mais je t-t'aimais q-quand même et ... j-je... je c-crois... que j-je ... je..."

Alison la regarda fermer les yeux, impuissante. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. C'st Aria qui posa la question qu'Alison n'arrivait pas à poser.

"- Que q-quoi Em' ? demanda doucement Aria."

Aria, Spencer et Hanna regardaient leurs deux amies, les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient retrouvées Alison mais à quel prix ?!

Alison approcha son oreille de la bouche d'Emily et doucement, Emily se confia avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Alison cria.

Elle cria de toutes ses forces.

Elle cria pour faire sortir sa peine, même si elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas.

Aria, Spencer et Hanna fondirent en larmes également. Si seulement "A" n'était jamais entrer dans leurs vies.


End file.
